Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Mad Eye Julie
Summary: Ok This is my first attempt at a fanfic so dont complain too much okie dokie peeps? Well, its harrys fifth year and after the tragedies of last year, he had been expecting Voldemort to jump out at every corner to kill him. he had also been having funny dr
1. The Dreams

harry potter and the order of the phoenix **_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_**   
**_ by:_WHKgirl******

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry I forgot this last time I posted this chapter but all the weird things you have to do got me all mixed up so DON'T BLAME ME!!!!! BLAME SPAZZOMATIC ME {thats her name on ff.net}!!!!! She was too addicted to leiderhosen to care about me getting everything right. And now, TO THE DICLAIMER *holds up arm and points finger*!!******

**Disclaimer: KK peeps, no need to worry, I'm not stealing J.K. Rowlings wonderful, beautiful, ________ { insert adjective of your choice} artwork/Harry Potterness. Don't sue me. It all belongs to her ( I think).******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******

**Chapter 1 The Dreams**

_ "Crucio!!",a high, cold voice screamed,"My plan didn't work, and it's all YOUR FAULT!! You said you would bring me the Potter boy, to let me to kill him!"_   
_ The snake-like man yanked back his wand, causing the man on the floor to stop screaming.Voldemort stood up, muttering about incompetent help. He left the room. The man on the floor stood up, revealing himself to be young Bartemius Crouch._   
_ "Damn it, wasn't my fault, the stupid Potter boy..."Crouch muttered, getting up._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Harry Potter woke up, clutching his scar in agony. He looked over at the clock. It was 2:00 in the morning on his birthday, July 31st. Since he knew it was useless to try and get back to sleep, as this had happened before, he decided to try and get his potions essay done. Silently slipping out of his bed, Harry pushed away the pain in his scar and wrenched open the loose floorboard. He had gotten most of his school supplies when just last week, the Dursleys of number 4 Privet Drive had purchased a new car and admired it in very loud voices out front. He'd picked the lock on the cupboard door and gotten his schoolbooks, particularly his potions book, as they had a 7 foot long essay due in potions on the first day back.   
Harry tiptoed over to his desk and started looking things up in his potions book about pepperup potions. Professor Severus Snape had informed all of them that they would be brewing them in the first term back. Hermione had been excited, but Ron looked as if he wanted to start burping slugs again rather than suffer another term with Snape and the Slytherins.   
'_What a great way to celebrate my sweet sixteenth,' _Harry thought bitterly, '_Wake up from a dream where someone was mad that I wasn't dead, then not even recieve anything from my friends. Well, it's still early in the day, I mean it's only, what, two A.M? Yeah, they'll send something later...'_   
Harry looked up because he thoughthe heard someone coming down the hall. He recognised it to be Dudley, because it sounded like an elephant was rampaging down the hall. Quickly, he shoved his materials under the loose floorboard and jumped into bed.   
"Daddy!!! I think I wet the bed!!! Wwwwaaaahhh!!!!" came Dudleys voice from next door. Harry pulled a face.   
"Oh, poor Dinkyduddydums!!!! Did you have a nightmare???" Aunt Petunia asked.   
"We'll get the boy to clean it up tomorrow." Vernon stated. Harry pulled an even worse, disgusted face.   
Finally, after wondering if he could get out of cleaning Dudley's mess tomorrow, well, today,and making up some great plans to run away, Harry fell into a dreamless sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"WAKE UP, BOY!!! I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!!!!" hollered Uncle Vernon from the bottom of the stairs. Harry could smell sizzling bacon and wondered why they weren't having plums or some heathy food today.'_Yes!! Today's My birthday!!' _Harry remembered. Now he heard a weird swooshing sound, and just as he turned around, an owl swooped in and knocked him straight off his feet. As soon as his head struck the wood floor, everything went dark. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry stood up, brushing the dirt off himself. He looked around at his surroundings. It appeared as if he was in the Forbidden Forest at back at Hogwarts. He started walking down a path, gazing at the beautiful flowers shining in the sunlight. A river could be heard flowing in the distance. Harry looked up the path and to his surpise, Hermione and Ron were running towards him, Hermione with her arms outstretched. All of a sudden, they stopped, but Harry kept on running towards them. Right before Harry's eyes, they transformed into scabby, sickening dementors, who chased after him for what seemed to Harry, miles, but in reality, was only a few feet. Somehow, Harry had run head-on into a tree.He plunged his hands into his robes, reaching for his wand, only to find a phoenix feather. He dropped the phoenix feather, intending to keep running from the dementors, but he heard a whip-like noise and the feather turned into Dobby the house elf!   
"Run, Dobby, Run!!!" screamed Harry. Dobby started to laugh, but it wasn't his usual laugh, in fact, it was the cold, cruel laugh of Lord Voldemort. Harry stopped in his tracks and spun around.   
Instead of seeing Dobby, as Harry had expected, there stood Lord Voldemort, his wand and Harry's in his hand.   
"We meet again, Harry Potter." Voldemort said quietly. Before he could continue, though, Harry felt water on his head. Everything started spinning, going black, and he felt himself being sucked up, as if in a vacuum.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"WAKE UP, BOY!" Vernon yelled in Harry's ear. Harry stirred.   
"What?Who?Huh??Whats happening?? Wheres Volde-"   
"DON'T YOU SAY ANY NONSENSE UNDER MY ROOF!!!" Uncle Vernon screamed in his ear again.   
Harry stared into Vernon's eyes and then noticed he was laying on the floor in his room. He must have been dreaming that whole experience with Voldemort and Dobby and Ron and Hermione. Maybe the owl wasn't even real, but no, Harry saw it sheltered away under his bed, unnoticed by the Dursleys. He sat up, then stood up.   
"I think I'll go clean Dudley's bed." stated Harry.   
"How'd you know what I was going to tell you, boy?"Vernon questioned suspiciously.   
Figuring it was better to tell the truth than get into trouble for something he didn't do, Harry said "I heard you last night, and no, I wasn't spying."   
"Then go."said Uncle Vernon, through clenched teeth.   
Dudley sat embarrassed and red-faced behind his mother, who was sheltering him(though not doing very well) from Harry. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  



	2. Harry's Birthday

Chapter 2 **_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_**   
**__by:WHKgirl**

**A/N: Okie dokie then, so this is an authors note. Well, now that you all know that I have no clue what I'm doing, TO THE DISCLAIMER!! *holds up arm and points finger***

**Disclaimer: KK peeps, no need to worry, I'm not stealing J.K. Rowlings wonderful, beautiful, ________ { insert adjective of your choice} artwork/Harry Potterness. Don't sue me. It all belongs to her ( I hope).**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

**Chapter 2 Harry's Birthday**

Harry walked along the hall towards Dudley's room, the thought of the owl lingering in the back of his head. When he reached the room, he slowly opened the door, noticing a gross smell. He glanced at the sheets, but at once he wished he hadn't because what greeted him was a sheet half on, half off, the bed, covered in yellow stains. Harry walked over to the bed, shut his eyelids tight, and grabbed hold of the sheet by the only white spot left. He dropped it into a hamper that had been placed there to bring down the soiled sheets. When the sheets were finally in the hamper, he grabbed it and hauled it down the stairs to the washer and dryer. He loaded the sheets into the washer and put the rest of the box of soap into it, then pressed the ' on' button.   
As he walked down the hall, a horrifying thought struck him. What if he couldn't go over the Weasleys? Dumbledore had said that there was some kind of protection around the Dursleys, and now that Voldemort was rising, he might not be able to go!   
'_But couldn't Dumbledore just put a spell around the Weasleys?' _Harry wondered. During his train of thought, he bumped into something.   
"Watch it boy!" Uncle Vernon barked.   
"Oh, sorry." Harry replied without a sideways glance.Vernon walked away huffily, obviously in a bad mood.   
Harry reached his room a short while later, looking around for the owl that had hit him. It was on top of Harry's bed now, looking very comfortable. Harry noticed that it was Errol, the Weasleys old owl, but he looked much younger and healthier now than the last time he'd seen him. Carefully taking off the package on Errol's leg, he carried her to the cage of his owl, Hedwig. She took a drink from the water bowl and soared out the window. Harry ripped the paper off of the package and sat down on his bed. A piece of parchment fell out. 

Dear Harry,   
How are you? I hope the muggles are treating you alright. Dad said he's going to ask Dumbledore if you can come stay with us because he thinks you'd be safer with five full grown wizards and witches on the lookout for you. Mums fed up with the muggles so she doesn't even care if you ask them or not, but I think you should so they aren't TOO mean to you next year. Guess what?? When Charlie and Bill came home, they built a small quidditch pitch out back, with those muggle repellent things, too! I'm going to send Pig to you with your present because I think he felt left out when I used Errol instead of him, so it will probably come after this letter, ok? Don't think I forgot your birthday or anything. 

Your best friend,   
Ron 

P.S.   
I'll send Pig or Errol with Dumbledore's news. Hope to see you soon! 

Harry smiled happily to himself and put down the letter. He got up and walked over to the window, gazing out, looking for Hedwig or Pigwideon. As he was watching, an unfamiliar owl went flying over the house across the street. As it neared 4 Privet Drive, Harry saw it to be an eagle owl, like the one Malfoy had. A letter was clutched in its beak and a box tied to its leg. Harry backed away, to make room for the owl, and it soared through his window.   
Stepping forward, Harry removed the letter and small box from the eagle owls beak and leg. First, he read the letter. 

Dear Harry,   
How are you? I heard that Ron is going to ask you and me to come stay at his house during the last two weeks of summer. I do hope you're going. Remember when Victor asked me to visit him in Bulgaria? Well, Mum wouldn't let me go!! She said that 'young ladies shouldn't be staying over 17 year old boys houses, especially if they're in Bulgaria!!'. I couldn't believe it!! She was being almost just like Ron!! I tell you, Ron sure is happy about it! When I told Victor I couldn't go, he said he was heartbroken! How sweet is that?? But back to the subject, he sent me this beautiful eagle owl! He is sooooo sweet! He said he might be travelling with the quidditch team this summer and that his owl didn't like travelling anyway and that the best candidate to keep him was me! I just think that is the sweetest thing! Don't you?? Well, I'm sorry I've talked about myself so much, please sent my owl back with a letter, maybe even a suggestion for this beautiful owls name, and I do hope you like your present. Victor said after seeing you fly, this seemed like the only thing we could get for you! And I agree! I hope you like it! See you soon! 

Love always,   
Hermione 

Harry reached for the box. Inside, another letter fell out and ten little slips of parchment. Again, Harry read the letter first. 

Dear Harry,   
How are you? This is Victor Krum, Hermiones friend. We have been keeping in contact over the summer, and she once asked me what I thought she should get you for your birthday. Well, after seeing the way you fly, I thought you would be a big fan of quidditch. Hermione said you were, and that you play for the Gryffindor house team. She also said that you had a Firebolt. When you finish reading this letter, another box will pop up. I'm sure that you will be able to guess what it is right away, though I will not tell you. Also, there is the ten tickets to a quidditch game, Bulgaria against England. I got ten from the sales people at the stadium, and I expect you , Hermione, and Ron to be there. Invite others, too. Goodbye for now, Harry Potter. 

Sincerely,   
Victor Krum 

Harry picked up the tickets and read them to himself. "Wow, Bulgaria against England, August 20th, English National Quidditch Stadium...." he drifted into a daydream about himself flying around with the teams when all of a sudden, a small owl hurtled through the window. Harry ducked out of the way just in time to catch a glimpse of Pig with a big package tied to his leg. Again, Harry ducked, but this time he put up his hands to catch Pig. '_As easy as catching a snitch' _thought Harry smugly. As soon as he stood up, Hedwig swooped through the window. She headed straight for her water bowl even though she had a package on her leg.   
Quickly untying the package from Pig's leg, Harry went over and took the package off Hedwigs leg, too. He dropped the packages onto his bed and tried to decide which he should open first, but something caught his eye in the corner of his room. It was a long box. Harry went to open it.   
It felt light, but important, somehow. He shook it, but it didnt make much of a noise. Finally, he opened it. It was wrapped in tissue paper, which he also stripped it of. Out rolled a broomstick.   
A Firebolt 2001!! Harrys heart jumped. He didn't even know there was a Firebolt 2001! _'Maybe Ron's wrong, I think he is a nice guy!!!' _Harry thought. He put the broomstick inside the loose floorboard so Uncle Vernon wouldn't find it. He finally opened the last two presents.   
The first one was from Ron, like he said. It was a seven keyhole trunk, like the one Moody had. The other one was a big bag full of pranks, from Fred and George. There was also a letter. 

Dear Harry,   
Happy Birthday!!! We wanted to thank you for giving us that bag of galleons, and what better way than to send you a big bag full of pranks!! Don't worry, we bought Ron some new dress robes, blue, well, he'll probably want to tell you himself, so thank you!!!!! We owe you lots of coupons for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes!!!!!! Hope to see you soon!! 

In your service forever,   
Feorge and Gred 

"BOY!! DINNER!!" hollered Vernon from the bottom of the stairs. Harry went to dinner happier than he had been all summer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: KK, if this is wrong, don't blame me. Blame Spazzomatic Me. Again. Because its always her fault. Even when the lamb eating ovens attack. Okie dokie, well, its like midnight so buh byerz c ya soon {hopefully}have a nice life!! Please review!!!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
